Crew of the HMS Providence
The crew of the HMS ''Providence'' was a British Royal Navy crew led by Hector Barbossa, a former pirate who served as a privateer in King George II's court. The crew participated in the Quest for the Fountain of Youth in 1750, sailing on a ship known as the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. But by the end of the quest, almost all the crewmen were either killed or deserted. History Search for the Fountain After Jack Sparrow escaped from St. James's Palace, someone was needed to find the Fountain of Youth. By King George's orders, the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] was sent to find the Fountain under Hector Barbossa's command. Barbossa was given a large crew for the Providence, including officers Theodore Groves and Gillette. As he knew the route to the Fountain of Youth, Joshamee Gibbs was forced to come aboard the Providence as well, serving as the navigator during the voyage. and his officers after dealing with three Spanish galleons.]] As the journey progressed, Barbossa needed a heading from Gibbs. Gibbs was sure they were on the right course, as he saw three galleons of the Spanish Royal Navy fleet, led by the Spaniard. Barbossa immediately ordered the crew of the Providence to get into battle stations. But before they could fire their cannons, the fleet simply passed by the Providence without fire. Barbossa deduced that their mission to find the Fountain was why the Spanish didn't attack, and that they weren't worth the time to attack. Barbossa was now more determined to reach their destination. Whitecap Bay At some point in the voyage, the crew became wary of their destination, which prompted Groves into confronting their captain about the situation. Barbossa revealed their immediate course, which was home to mermaids, Whitecap Bay. The crew started to fear the worst, even leading one of its members to jump overboard. However, Barbossa managed to inspire confidence into the men by asking if they were King's men. And so the Providence set sail for Whitecap Bay. .]] Soon the HMS Providence arrived to Whitecap Bay. As a storm erupted, Barbossa brought a team ashore, consisting of a handful of men, including Groves, Gillette, and Gibbs. While Barbossa's men found remains of deceased mermaids, the Providence was under attack by living mermaids. Concerned for the men aboard, Groves urged Barbossa to help them, but Barbossa denied the idea. Leaving Barbossa and the remaining crew to watch, the Providence soon fell to its attackers and sunk beneath the waters. With their ship ultimately destroyed, Gibbs found their next heading and the crew continued the journey, with Gillette ordering all remaining crewmen to push on. Retrieving the Chalices The crew continued their search for the Fountain through dark jungles. Later, after Barbossa went on in finding the Santiago, Jack Sparrow joined them in an attempt to steal the Chalices of Cartagena from the Spanish camp at Palm Tree Grove. successfully retrieved the Chalices for the crew.]] By Barbossa's orders, the crew had to wait for the signal while he and Jack continued on the infiltration of the enemy camp. Though they were both captured, Jack managed to escape by his own means, while taking down Spanish soldiers, and Barbossa was liberated by Groves. In the end, they managed to accomplish their goal, as Jack was able to steal the Chalices. While Jack rejoined Blackbeard and his pirate crew, the crew of the Providence followed them from a distance. Battle at the Fountain .]] When the pirates found the Fountain of Youth, the crew made a surprising entrance, with Barbossa proclaiming Blackbeard as his prisoner. But Blackbeard didn't want to go down without a fight, so he and his crew, consisting of humans and zombies, started to fight Barbossa and his men as a battle ensued. Barbossa's crew fought valiantly against the pirates, but almost all of the men, including Gillette, were soon dead. Later in the battle, the Spaniard and his Spanish soldiers suddenly arrived at the Fountain with a large force, outnumbering both the pirates and the British. Trying one last attempt to fulfill the crew's mission, Groves held the British flag in his hands and proclaimed the Fountain as the property of King George. But at the same moment, the Spaniard shot Groves, instantly killing him. After asking to make a note about Groves' bravery, the Spaniard revealed that the Spanish's true intention was to destroy the Fountain, not to use it for gaining immortality for their King. The Spaniard ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. As the Spanish began destroying the Fountain, Groves' body was carried away by two British marines and Barbossa successfully wounded Blackbeard fatally. Barbossa took Blackbeard's sword and proclaimed it, his ship and crew as his own. And so Barbossa left the Fountain followed by Blackbeard's human crew. The rest of the survivors retreated by the time the Fountain was finally destroyed. Behind the scenes In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the crew consisted only of Hector Barbossa and Joshamee Gibbs. Barbossa and Gibbs arrive to the island alone, while the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], and presumably her crewmen, sunk as they began searching through the jungle. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' Category:Royal Navy crews Category:HMS Providence crew